warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Leaves/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Drowned |kit=''Unknown'' |softpaw=Fallen Leaves |ghost=Fallen Leaves |mother=Broken Shadow |father=Stone Song |siblings=Unknown kits |mate=Hollyleaf |livebooks=''Dark River'' |deadbooks=''Dark River, ''Long Shadows, Hollyleaf's Story, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope }} Fallen Leaves is a ginger-and-white patched tom with green eyes. Fallen Leaves was a member of the Ancients who drowned during his assessment to become a sharpclaw, the ancient equivalent of a warrior. His spirit remained wandering the tunnels for countless seasons after his family left to settle in the mountains as the Tribe of Rushing Water. He befriended Jayfeather, and later Hollyleaf when she ran away to live in the tunnels, eventually reuniting with his family in Tribe of Endless Hunting following her death. History ''Power of Three :Fallen Leaves is a softpaw, preparing to take his assessment to become a sharpclaw. He must journey into the tunnels and find his way back to the moor, and Fallen Leaves denies the coming of rain to Rock so his assessment is not delayed. The rain floods the tunnels, drowning the lost Fallen Leaves. :Seasons into the future, Jaypaw has repeated dreams of his death, and Fallen Leaves appears as a spirit in the tunnels, assisting him in finding the missing WindClan kits, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit. Though Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, and Breezepaw accompany Jaypaw, only he can see Fallen Leaves. Jaypaw further seeks him out, meeting him in the tunnels, but declines to stay, leaving Fallen Leaves alone once again. Omen of the Stars :He appears to Jayfeather along with Rock in a dream, but refuses to leave the tunnels. When Blossomfall and Ivypool get lost in the tunnels, Fallen Leaves attempts to direct them, but ultimately has Hollyleaf lead them out. He takes part in the battle against the Dark Forest, and is devastated when Hollyleaf is killed by Hawkfrost. However, he reunites with his mother, Broken Shadow, and the rest of the ancients, joining the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Novellas :In 'Hollyleaf's Story, Fallen Leaves encounters Hollyleaf when she is injured by a tunnel collapse, and nurses the she-cat back to health. Hollyleaf repeatedly questions him about his identity, though Fallen Leaves offers few answers. He gives her a tour of the tunnel system, and attempts to replicate Clan life by organizing tunnel patrols. Hollyleaf offers to help him find his family, but Fallen Leaves refuses to leave, believing his mother will come for him someday. Hollyleaf tells him all about ThunderClan, and Fallen Leaves sees that she misses them very much. He bids her farewell when she finally decides to return home. Detailed description :'''Fallen Leaves is a scrawny, sleek, ginger-and-white patched tom. He has green eyes, a white muzzle, and small paws. Trivia Author statements *Kate Cary confirmed on her Twitter that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves did love one another,Revealed on Kate's Twitter and if they met in StarClan, they would be mates.Revealed on Kate's Twitter **Vicky has contradicted this, saying that's not the kind of thing that goes on in StarClan, but that they do have a special bond.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **However, the official family tree has them listed as mates. Mistakes *He has been described with amber eyes and blue eyes. *He has mistakenly been called Falling Leaves. *He was mistakenly described as a warrior, despite being a member of the Ancients. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages Category:Ghost cats